Textures on mastering tools have been formed using techniques such as grit blasting, electro-discharge texturing (EDT), chemical etching, and mechanical engraving. However, manufacturers utilizing the foregoing techniques have been unable to form cells having: (i) an opening size within a range of 10-100 micrometers, and (ii) an aspect ratio less than or equal to 1.25 wherein an aspect ratio is a depth of a cell divided by a size of a cell opening, which is desirable for mastering tools utilized to form textures on film.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved system and method that forms a cell on a mastering tool having an opening size within a range of 10-100 micrometers, and an aspect ratio less than or equal to 1.25.